


Kilig: A Drabble Collection

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabbles to brighten up your day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> You probably noticed that I changed the title of this drabble collection. I really wasn't planning on keeping caramel marshmallow because that's what I think Sunggyu is — kind of hard on the outside but really soft and fluffy on the inside. It doesn't describe what I imagine Woogyu's relationship to be though so, I was in constant search for a word. I was really doubtful of using 'kilig' because it's a word in my native language. I don't know why I was insecure to share this particular word. But I guess it's like how some typical love stories go — you look for the perfect person only to realize there can never be that perfect person, only the right person and that right person is just under your nose.  
> Anyway, let me tell you a bit of a nuanced explanation for the concept of 'kilig' since it is already known as a word without any equivalent word in other languages. You may find that many people define it as that feeling of 'butterflies in your stomach' after someone does a romantic gesture for you. However, no one includes that you can feel it even when you're not directly involved. You can feel it when your dad does something sweet for your mom; when a grandpa does something sweet for a grandma; when your friend finally gets into a relationship and you find them really cute together; so on. It is that giggly feeling you want to resist sometimes — probably because you're in public and if you squeal, people will judge you — when your ship is finally sailing. You may want to shake your body, hit someone, cover your face because you are blushing really hard; the feels are just so intense. 'Kilig' is that happy, positive feels. It's also 'kilig' even when they aren't intense: just a simple, 'Aww they are so cute together' or when your smile is reaching from ear to ear and you can't help it because of something romantic you saw; that is also 'kilig.'  
> I don't know if you will find it interesting but I think this concept is why in my country, we just love hearing about celebrities dating unlike in other countries where the fangirls get sad because they don't have a chance with their favorite celebrity anymore. People here also love to hear about other people's love stories, even if it's just little kids. It gets weird at times like parents teasingly setting up their baby to marry a friend's baby. It comes from a good place so it's not a bad kind of weird but, yeah. We obsess so much about love that we come up with words to call certain feelings and situations. Another example is the term 'cool-off.' I'm not sure if other countries use this term but I'm pretty sure it's something we came up with. It's that limbo situation when you want to 'cool-off' because you're not sure about the relationship anymore but you also don't wanna break up just yet. So yeah, I think that tells you a bit about our culture. We are accepting and warm people, who are subconsciously obsessed with the concept of love.

After rehearsals, Sunggyu loses in rock-paper-scissors so he has to buy lunch. Woohyun tags along.

"Let's eat first then order take outs," Sunggyu suggests.

Woohyun just nods and says, "Sure. Sounds good."

Sunggyu slightly raises an eyebrow because it’s a pet peeve when Woohyun, or anyone, isn’t paying attention. "Okay, you order. I'll look for seats."

Woohyun’s eyes widen. He pulls Sunggyu closer toward him.

Sunggyu frowns and tries to leave Woohyun's hold. But Woohyun doesn't let him. After receiving a glare, Woohyun gestures to a sign above the condiments table. It says, "PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR VALUABLES UNATTENDED."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunggyu has been going home late to Woohyun for a month but today he wants to surprise his boyfriend.

It’s only 5:30 P.M.

“I’m home!” he calls out.

“Hi, hyung!” Woohyun says not sparing him a glance.

“That isn’t the way to greet your boyfriend you missed so much!”

“Huh? What are you talking about hyung? Why would I miss you?”

“Because I’ve been coming home late and going to work early. We don’t see each other even if we live in the same house!”

“That’s true but I don’t miss you.”

“Why?!”

“You’re always in my heart.”


	3. Chapter 3

7 A.M. Woohyun starts cooking breakfast for everyone.

A groggy Myungsoo comes out of his room and sleepily climbs to his seat. He frowns when Woohyun starts to sing while flipping pancakes.

"A you're Sunggyu. B--"

"Adorable," he corrects. "A you're adorable."

Woohyun stops and glares at Myungsoo. He looks like he's about to hit the poor boy. Then he asks, "What do you mean? Sunggyu hyung _is_  adorable!"

Myungsoo groans and plants his face on the table as Woohyun continues to sing.

"A you're Sunggyu. B Sunggyu is so beautiful. C he is a cutie full of charms~"


	4. Chapter 4

Woohyun is working on his laptop when Sunggyu enters his room. Thinking he is unnoticed, Sunggyu quietly crawls and takes Woohyun's expensive music sheets, which look like stationery because they have cute little musical notes on them, that are his target all along.

"Hyung!" Woohyun starts and Sunggyu flinches. "Look at what you've done!"

Sunggyu guiltily turns to the younger male. He is about to apologize but then, Woohyun demands, "You need to fix my watch!"

"What? I didn't do anything to your watch!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then why did time stop now that I'm with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sunggyu presses his hands more onto his mug of coffee. Unconsciously, his smile widens. Mornings like this are precious. The sizzle of the pan, the clatter of the plates and the smell of the bacon and pancakes that fill up his nose make him feel safe and content.

The younger man looks beautiful in the gleam of sunlight entering from the open window. “What are you thinking of?” Woohyun asks as he sits across the table.

“You,” Sunggyu confesses.

“What about me?”

“I used to know what I like about you but now I can’t imagine loving you any less.”


	6. Chapter 6

Woohyun just graduated from university and today is his first real interview for a big company.

“Sunggyu, have you seen my socks?”

Sunggyu tiredly points to the fresh black pair of socks on the bed that he placed for Woohyun earlier.

“Not those,” he answers and proceeds fishing for his beloved socks in his drawer again. Once he finds them, he exclaims, “Ah! Here they are!”

Sunggyu’s face grows red because those socks have cartoon versions of his face on them.

“Yah! Don’t wear those!”

“But it’s you! I want _you_ to be with me every step of the way.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tiredly, Sunggyu flips another page of the book he’s currently ~~not~~ reading. He lowers it to observe the other man in the room who looks bored; limbs splayed on the couch.

“Woohyun-ah,” he calls.

The younger man doesn’t answer.

“Are you bored?”

“No.”

“Why are you lying? Why don’t you just go out with your friends?”

“Sunggyu-hyung, there are three important irons ( **금** ) in the world.”

Sunggyu is very confused but he indulges Woohyun’s sudden wisdom sharing. “Okay? And they are?”

“Gold (황 **금** ). Salt (소 **금** ).” Then, Woohyun pauses.

“And what?” Sunggyu asks.

“Now (지 **금** ), here with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Howon bursts into the unit downstairs. "Woohyun-ah!" he calls upon smelling the delicious aroma wafting across the room.

Woohyun rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Where's Sunggyu-hyung?"

"Still asleep."

Woohyun marches off with breakfast amidst Howon's protests and even swatting away his hands.

"Sunggyu-hyung! Wake up!" Woohyun cries. "Get up. I made breakfast."

"Go ahead; eat first," Sunggyu grumbles.

Woohyun cries for real, not really but it gets Sunggyu's attention so he gets up.

Sunggyu reasons, "What's the matter with you? Eat without me."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not morning if the sun of my life isn't up yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Woohyun’s face is scrunched up in concentration. If his tongue was out reaching for the tip of his upper lip as he plays a new puzzle game he just downloaded, it would be comical, not that it does not look comical enough as is.

This is not even the kind of game Woohyun normally downloads but he never backs down from a challenge.

“Give it up, Woohyun,” Sunggyu says. “It’s impossible.”

Looking as though he had been struck across the face, Woohyun answers, “No! It’s only a matter of perspective! If you read impossible another way, hyung, it’s ‘I’m possible.’”


	10. Chapter 10

“Hyung, do you love me?”

Sunggyu blushes furiously just as he always does. Woohyun doesn’t always ask him but when he does, Sunggyu blushes. Woohyun thinks nothing is ever going to change between them.

Stammering, Sunggyu tries to form a coherent answer. “You know, I like you.”

“What are you afraid of, hyung?”

“Nothing. I’m saying I like you.”

“You’re afraid of heights, right?”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“You’re not afraid of heights; you’re afraid of falling. I’m falling for you, hyung, each and every day, deeper and deeper. Don’t be afraid. I will catch you.”


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's live together."

"You sound like Sungyeol."

"Unlike him, I mean it. I mean it because it's with you."

"I swear, if you use a line on me..."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"I'm sorry that I say things that make you uncomfortable. That's how I try to get your attention. But that's also why I'm asking you to live with me; I want to show you this time."

"Show me what?"

"That I love you."

"I don't think you realize; I already see that when I look into your eyes."

"At least say it back."

"Woohyun, I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

There's a bitter taste in his mouth and soon, a heavy pounding in his head. Woohyun, sick as he may seem, tries to get up. He can't. He groans and closes his eyes.

Suddenly, there's a hand on his forehead and he relishes the touch. Then, it gets cold. No, wet. There's a damp towel wiping him everywhere.

When he wakes up, Sunggyu has porridge infront of him. He likes being fed; even if it tastes like paper, he chews and finishes everything in the bowl.

Woohyun rests his head on Sunggyu's lap and the hyung lulls him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Date today.

Sunggyu wants to go; Woohyun says, “Hold on.”

With ice cream, they agree to not have cone;

Flavor – another story on its own.

“Woohyun-ah, why don’t you answer your phone?”

He answers, “But I’m having a date with hyung!”

“Only if you pay.” Teasing in the tone.

Woohyun laughs and tilts his head, sweat not shown.

He forgot his wallet and Sunggyu groans.

It’s okay though, not any cause for frown,

Not like Sunggyu hasn’t known all along.

It starts to rain so they run all the way home.

Wet, laughing, they wonder where the day has gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Woohyun bursts into Sunggyu's room.

“Where were you last night?” The younger demands.

Sunggyu is confused. He didn’t leave last night, no club, not even going to the convenience store to buy beer or anything. If he denies though…

He just stares at the small man who is suddenly towering over him; he looks for any sign of what Woohyun might want from him but he is just still dumbfounded.

“Nowhere,” he drags out, as if asking. “Just here,” he quickly adds.

“Are you sure?”

Sunggyu nods.

“Okay,” Woohyun says dismissively. “I was wondering why you weren’t in my dreams.”


	15. Chapter 15

Carpooling: something Sunggyu uses as a practical excuse to be with Woohyun. Today, the main vocalist has a schedule.

 “You’re all working so hard,” Sunggyu greets the staff and crew with a bow. He asks the delivery guy to set everything as buffet style on one table. The noonas coo over his thoughtfulness.

Once sitting with Woohyun, Sunggyu whispers, “I think you’ve gotten shorter.”

Woohyun frowns; nothing he hates more than a jab at his height.

“I mean, before you were this tall,” he gestures with a hand.  “Up to my mind but now you’re here, down to my heart.”


	16. Chapter 16

There's a bang and a clatter. Sunggyu hears something being dragged out of somewhere deep. He gets to his feet.

Leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, he admires Woohyun's butt; the younger man is poking his head at the compartments under the sink.

When Woohyun finally looks up, he notices Sunggyu.

"Good morning," Woohyun croaks, throat still sore from last night. He clears it and looks down shyly. He asks, "Did I wake you?"

Sunggyu says yes but with a smile.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet."

"Come back to bed with me."

"But breakfast..."

"Later."

Woohyun just couldn't refuse Sunggyu.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunggyu frowns. He's hungry but he can't get up; he injured his ankle at rehearsals a week ago.

Woohyun comes into the room and sees the glum man sitting on the bed. "I come bearing gifts," he announces.

Sunggyu mutters a "thanks." His face lights up a little though when he sees it's chicken, a lot of chicken.

"Hyung, there's something on your face," Woohyun comments offhandedly as Sunggyu happily eats. Sunggyu asks, "What?" And he tries to wipe away whatever it could be.

"Oh, never mind. It's just handsomeness. You really look good when you smile. It's like sunshine."


	18. Chapter 18

"Woohyun-ah," Sunggyu whispers to the younger man beside him on their bed.

Woohyun hums in acknowledgment, clearly sleepy.

"Why do you like me?"

Woohyun frowns but Sunggyu can't see. "What's with this question all of a sudden?"

"Can't sleep."

Woohyun doesn't answer.

"I just wanna know if it's because I'm, you know." Then, he shrugs. "Cute?"

Woohyun laughs while Sunggyu patiently waits for an answer." Do you like me because of my good looks, hyung?"

"Yes," Sunggyu answers immediately. "I mean, it doesn't hurt that you are but I like you because you are Woohyun."

"I like hyung just because."


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you alright?” Woohyun asks Sunggyu despite knowing that the older man will surely answer that yes, he’s just fine. He cannot help but be concerned. Sunggyu is usually the stronger one.

It takes several seconds before Sunggyu responds. It’s almost as if he doesn’t want to. “Would you mind getting me some water?”

Woohyun knows it took all of Sunggyu’s whole body to swallow his pride and ask for help so he readily obliges.

Sunggyu mutters, “Thanks.”

Woohyun throws away Sunggyu’s crutch and the older man’s eyes widen in indignation.

“You can lean on me, hyung. I’ll always help.”


	20. Chapter 20

Woohyun huffs, clearly in a bad mood. No matter what the managers do, his sour mood doesn’t subside.

“Why is Woohyun-hyung so annoyed?” Myungsoo asks. Howon and Sungjong shrug so he turns to Sunggyu expectantly. “Hyung?”

Sunggyu, of course, knows especially because it’s because of him and Sungyeol’s absence and the recent Instagram posts.

“Woohyun-ah, let’s get some coffee,” Sunggyu gently offers.

Woohyun suddenly erupts. “I thought you liked me the most!”

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu answers with knitted brows. “Love cannot be divided. It can only be multiplied. I love you all so stop being jealous.”

“But I’m your favorite!”

“Yes.”


	21. Chapter 21

Taking it upon himself as the leader and eldest, Sunggyu fills out forms.

“Birthday. February 8, 1991,” he mumbles. “Hometown. Seoul City. Height.” Then, he chuckles.

Woohyun is still getting food so he relishes in the quiet company of Myungsoo and Howon.

“Ah, I forgot this one,” Sunggyu says to himself. He thinks harder what the answer is. If he asks the other members, it would make him look like a bad boyfriend, not to mention leader. However, he really can’t remember.

“Hey! What’s Woohyun’s type?”

Myungsoo answers, “You, hyung.”

Red in the face, he yells, “I mean blood type!”


	22. Chapter 22

“I have a joke!”

“Since you announced it, you’re setting yourself up for a failure because for sure it’s bad.”

 “There were three bears: papa bear, mama bear and baby bear. They went on a car so they could go to a picnic. Papa was driving happily when suddenly it rained and poured. The water got inside and everyone got wet except one. Who was it and why?”

“Baby bear because they protected him?”

“No! It’s papa bear! Because he’s the dry-bear. Get it? He was driving so he’s the dry-bear.”

“You’re a driver too.”

“Why?”

“You drive me crazy.”


	23. Chapter 23

When the filming ends, Woohyun tugs at Sunggyu's shirt. "Hyung, I am your right foot," he says. He is talking about how he said he is Sunggyu's left foot because he helped Sunggyu with dancing. The older man has two left feet but now Woohyun is his _right one_.

Sunggyu smiles and nods. "My right foot."

"But doesn't hyung trust me the most?"

Sunggyu raises a brow in curiosity.

"And so, I should be hyung's right hand."

"Okay," Sunggyu answers and smiles fondly at Woohyun.

"But hyung, I want to be your chest."

"Why my chest?"

"To protect your heart."


	24. Chapter 24

Sunggyu thinks Woohyun is still recording for his album; Woohyun cannot help the grin spreading across his face as he walks to Sunggyu’s apartment.

When he rings the door bell for the second time, he gets a funny feeling that surprising Sunggyu for a belated party might not be the best idea so he puts down the boxes of food (and cake) and beer. Just as he is about to call, his phone already rings.

“Hyung, where are you?”

“Yah! Nam Woohyun! Why did you tell me you had to record today? I drove all this way to see you!”


	25. Chapter 25

“I miss you. Good luck today,” the message reads. Sunggyu tries and fails to contain the smile threatening to spread all across his face. He quickly types a reply. “You too. Sorry I can’t be there but tell me how it goes.”

“Myungsoo is here annoying the crap out of me.”

“He was there for me too. Don’t worry. He’ll leave soon… and come back later.”

“The noonas won’t stop gushing about his skin.”

“He’ll bring food.”

“He better.”

“Sorry I can’t be there, Woohyun-ah.”

“I’m okay, hyung. It’s you I’m worried about. I know you can’t live without me.”


	26. Chapter 26

“What was your dream when you were little?”

“Hyung, we haven’t seen each other for a while. Why the serious question?”

“No reason. Let’s eat.”

“You know what my dream was: I wanted to sing. That was your dream, too.”

“Woohyun-ah, I’m scared that I have new dreams.”

“What are those dreams?”

“I want to be happy.”

“Aren’t you happy right now?”

“Right now, I am. But you know, things don’t last, right?”

“I know; that’s why it’s important to me that we are happy right now.”

“What about tomorrow?”

“We can figure that out tomorrow.”

“Together?”

“Of course, together.”


	27. Chapter 27

“I got you a gift,” Sunggyu greets Woohyun excitedly.

“Really?”

“For your debut,” Sunggyu hands a paperbag and Woohyun pulls out a knitted glove.

Woohyun stares at it in amazement as he scans the gigantic and really hideous glove.

Sunggyu grins. “Do you like it?”

“It’s ugly,” Woohyun says but then he looks at Sunggyu and his smile is almost gone. “But you made this so I love it.” After a thought, he adds, “Hyung, what about my other hand?”

The smile is back on Sunggyu’s lips as he grabs Woohyun’s hand and holds it tight. “Will this be okay?”


	28. Chapter 28

Woohyun outlines the soft pillowy feathers across Sunggyu’s back. He feels tempted to pluck one because they look so pretty and iridescent against the moonlight coming from the wide window in their room.

He hears Sunggyu softly groaning and the wings flap gently. For a brief moment, Woohyun feels a warm pulse from the soft appendage.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

All too sudden, Sunggyu rolls away from him and incredulously, he exclaims, “I fell asleep!”

“You need sleep.”

The wings shrink before Woohyun’s eyes and Sunggyu pulls on a shirt. “What if someone saw?”

“Hey, relax. You know I’ll protect you.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Do you know the difference between fate and destiny?”

“Fate is the inevitable and destiny is planting a seed in the hopes you will get a sunflower.”

“You can’t get a sunflower if you planted a tomato.”

“I’m not dumb, hyung. Of course, I know what to plant.”

“Lucky you. Not everyone knows what to plant to get what they want.”

 “If you want something, shouldn’t you at least find out how to get it?”

“Why do you want sunflowers?”

“Because they’re happy. I want to be happy.”

“What do I plant to be the one to make you happy?”


	30. Chapter 30

“I love you,” Sunggyu whispers in Woohyun’s ear.

His response comes stuttering out of his mouth. “H-hyung…”

Sunggyu looks away but holds his hand tightly.

“I don’t say it often and I know how you are deep inside. You can fool everyone in the world but not me.” It feels too surreal to Woohyun that Sunggyu is baring his heart to him.

Looking at their intertwined hands, Sunggyu continues, “My words may never be enough to assure you but I hope you know how amazing you are to me. I love you deeply.”

Woohyun cries but Sunggyu wipes them away.


	31. Chapter 31

Woohyun laughs at Sunggyu's story then, his hand is on the other's thigh.

Sunggyu knows. They have been dating for a while. He sees Woohyun likes him and he also sees he has yet to show his own feelings; only Woohyun has taken initiative so far.

So, he leans in and they share a small smile before Sunggyu's lips meet Woohyun's.

Their first kiss — soft and quick.

Sunggyu knows he can do better and that he should not be afraid; Woohyun likes him.

Again, he presses his lips against Woohyun's. This time, harder and earnest as he holds Woohyun closer.


	32. Chapter 32

“I heard you did great today.”

“Don’t lie.”

“What? I’m telling the truth.”

“You were there.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t. Anyway, everyone was saying you were amazing.”

“Where were you? Why didn’t we go home together?”

“I just came after rehearsals. I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“Hyung, I feel sick. Won’t you have dinner with me and buy me chicken?”

“Yah! I called your mother. She will cook for you.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No. I called your mother you should go see her.”

“Hyung…”

“Your mom misses you.”

“I miss you.”

“I’ll bring chicken there too.”


	33. Chapter 33

"Baby..."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You're really cute. I can't help it. And your mother and noona call you baby. Why am I not allowed to?"

"Because I _am_ the baby in the family."

"This is unbelievable. You're even proud of it."

"Your mom calls you baby, too."

"You can call me baby, you know. You just don't."

"Because you're a grown man, Woohyun. You have no ounce of cuteness."

"You keep hurting my feelings. Let's break up."

"Let's not. I don't want you to cry."

"Then, say it."

"Seedling."

"Hyung!"

"What? That's what tree babies are called."


	34. Chapter 34

There is a slushy feeling on Woohyun’s feet when he wakes up. He looks at his left and smiles to see Sunggyu bathing in the gentle morning light. Sunggyu looks like the softest marshmallow in contrast to the big rocks surrounding them.

A big wave splashes against the big rock beside them. Sunggyu wakes. “Where are we?” he asks.

Woohyun sits up to stretch his limbs. “You said you wanted to go to the beach last night.”

“I said that? We slept here?”

Woohyun nods. Some sand fall from his hair.

Sunggyu reaches out his hand. Woohyun intertwines their fingers.


	35. Chapter 35

Sunggyu’s back looks incredibly broad; Woohyun is fascinated. He proceeds to wrap his hands around Sunggyu. Not thinking, Woohyun kisses the back of Sunggyu’s ear moving down until he is kissing the side of Sunggyu’s neck. The words come out slurry but he pushes them out. “Hyung, you smell like chocolates. I love chocolates. I love hyung!”

Mouth looser, Woohyun exclaims, “I love hyung! I love hyung _thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_ much.” He flails his arms around to show his wide arm span. “More!”

Sunggyu is just done.

He pushes Woohyun down after changing his clothes for him. “Go to sleep, you lightweight.”


	36. Chapter 36

Sunggyu is a light sleeper so when Woohyun slips into his room, Sunggyu wakes up and groans. “Woohyun, I really need to sleep,” he declares.

“I’m just cold.”

Sunggyu does not answer back so Woohyun takes the silence as an ‘okay’ to the implicit sleeping-together request.

After lying down, Woohyun hesitantly presses his palms to Sunggyu’s back because Sunggyu is warm but Sunggyu yelps, “Oh my God! I told you–”

“S-sorry, hyung. R-really… c-cold.”

A moment later, Woohyun feels Sunggyu’s arms enveloping him in warmth. Sunggyu’s fingers stroking his head is also comforting. He sighs contentedly falling asleep with Sunggyu.


	37. Chapter 37

Sunggyu knows exactly when Woohyun is lying. Sunggyu sees it in the way Woohyun stares and reads a page on the website for far too long with a calculator in arm's reach that Sunggyu has to order pizza for dinner.

"Just buy it if you want it so much," Sunggyu comments as he slides into a chair opposite from Woohyun.

Woohyun immediately closes his laptop, startled. "Ah, no, hyung. I can't. It's too expensive. Besides, I don't like it. I don't even need it."

So, of course, Sunggyu secretly buys Woohyun his expensive skincare kit the next morning just because.


	38. Chapter 38

Woohyun is working in his room when Sunggyu steps inside. Carefully, he approaches Woohyun’s desk.

“Do you have any sweets?”

Woohyun sighs because Sunggyu always does this. Usually though, Woohyun does have chocolates hidden somewhere in his room but not this time.

“No.”

“You don’t have anything sweet in here?”

“No. I haven’t bought any.”

“You really don’t have anything sweet?”

He answers flatly, “Nope.”

“Should I give you something sweet then?”

Woohyun nods his head because he does need some sugar.

But just then, Sunggyu crouches down and kisses Woohyun on the lips. He giggles and leaves the room.


	39. Chapter 39

"Guess who," Woohyun whispers after covering Sunggyu's eyes.

Sunggyu smiles and pushes Woohyun's hands away.

"You didn't even guess."

"I didn't have to," he responds and gives Woohyun a peck on the younger's lips that are sporting a pout.

"Not enough."

Sunggyu only rolls his eyes.

"Four is the magic number," Woohyun insists.

"Four? Why four?"

Woohyun holds Sunggyu's face to him. Then, he starts counting and kissing.

One (일) on Sunggyu's cheek.

Two (이) on Sunggyu's nose. They both giggle.

Three (삼) on Sunggyu's forehead.

He breathes. Four (사) on Sunggyu's lips.

"Four for 'I love you' (사, 사랑해요)."


	40. Chapter 40

“You know, hyung, it’s really different coming to Japan as a tourist. We’ve been here a lot for work but it’s like I’m seeing things for the first time. Kind of like how it was with us.”

“How so?”

“The Japanese have an expression 恋の予感 that literally means love’s premonition. It’s that moment it hit you that you’re going to fall in love. Do you remember that moment with me?”

“No, not really. I guess I was into you before I even knew it.”

“Me, neither. Because you hated me.”

“Because you bragged a lot.”

“But now we see differently.”


	41. Chapter 41

Woohyun comes in looking thoughtful.

"What is it?" Sunggyu asks him.

"Hyung, do you remember that time you got your personality tested and the psychologist recommended you get a hobby?"

Sunggyu groans at the memories of the hobbies he tried; he just cannot get into anything people consider as hobbies. "Unless you have any recommendations, don't remind me."

"That's the thing, hyung," Woohyun explains. "Aren't you already so good with magic?"

"What? Are you making fun of me? Sungyeol and Bora caught my trick so easily."

"But hyung," Woohyun protests. "How come when I look at you everyone else disappears?"


	42. Chapter 42

"When did you start to like me?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"About what?"

"What love is, that sort of stuff."

"You know, hyung, you've changed."

"Changed?"

"You've never been interested in that stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's just you. You have to analyze something before you dive into it."

"And you're a seedling."

"That again."

"Because you are. You're more of a seed, actually. You grew on me. I didn't like you at first but when I turned to look, you were already there."

"Where?"

"You know where."

"In your heart?"

"God, it's more embarrassing when you say it."


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm going to sleep," Sunggyu informs his boyfriend. "You should go to sleep, too."

Woohyun just hums his obviously half-hearted agreement.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sunggyu rolls over and sets his phone to loud speaker. "Liar," he accuses Woohyun.

"I just miss everyone."

"Hello? Is this Nam Woohyun?" Sunggyu jokes. "The real Nam Woohyun doesn't even like sharing rooms with anyone."

"That's not true."

"You don't like it. Just tidying up the room drives you nuts."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't miss living together."

"Sure."

"We were in chaos but I liked it because I was with you."


	44. Chapter 44

"What are you going to do today?" Woohyun asks in his message.

Sunggyu replies, "Sleep."

"You're no fun. How about we go out to eat?"

"Sure," Sunggyu replies quickly.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Sleep."

"You have everything planned out, I see."

"I haven't. What about you?"

Woohyun takes a while to reply but when Sunggyu reads the message, he gets confused. It asks, "You don't have any plans for the rest of your life?"

Thinking the conversation got serious, Sunggyu responds, "I haven't planned that far ahead. You have plans?"

"Yes. I plan to spend it with you."


	45. Chapter 45

"Woohyun, we're going to be late!"

"Wait! I can't find my car key!"

"Where did you put it last time?"

Woohyun mutters, "If I knew I wouldn't be looking for them."

"What did you say, Woohyun?"

"Nothing, hyung. I just can't seem to find it."

"I found it."

Woohyun is relieved and kisses Sunggyu on the lips.

As Sunggyu locks the door, Woohyun panics. "Oh no! My house keys!"

"Idiot. Your house has a code."

"Ah, right."

"You're so forgetful with your keys," Sunggyu reproaches.

"There's one key I will never lose though."

"Which key?"

"The key to your heart."


	46. Chapter 46

"Long day?" Dongwoo, the barista, asks.

Sunggyu nods with a pout on his lips.

"Hey," a man says, tapping Sunggyu on the shoulder.

Sunggyu simply blinks up at the stranger. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asks.

"I've seen you before," the man says. "I came to say 'hi.'"

"Where have we met?"

"In my dreams."

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. "Nope. Sorry, I don't know you."

"That's a shame. I'd sure like to know you. My name's Woohyun."

"Sunggyu."

"Cute name but not as cute as the owner."

"Stop flirting with me."

"But why? I like you, Sunggyu."


End file.
